


Conversations

by Michiya



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Sad Kratos, Spoilers if you haven’t played the games, Yuan actually being nice to him for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiya/pseuds/Michiya
Summary: In the aftermath of releasing Origin’s seal, Kratos and Yuan have a deep conversation about what has happened on the Journey of Regeneration, specifically to do with Lloyd. (This fic takes place in the scene with the anime of ToS, rather than the game’s depiction of events.)





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be honest. This is probably really crap as it’s just something of the top of my head so I can start having the motivation to post more stuff on here. So, uh yeah, enjoy!

“Are you happy then?” he asked, holding the auburn haired man upright in his arms. “Happy about... what specifically Yuan?” Kratos questioned. Yuan was silent for a moment, guiding his friend gently over to a nearby tree, resting him against the oak trunk. Yuan turned around to face Kratos. “Are you happy that Lloyd now knows the truth?” Kratos lowered his head, auburn hair obscuring his vision. “Yes I suppose... it is a relief that I no longer have to hide my identity from him... however...” Kratos hesitated, “I’m sure he does not want me around. He would have been better off believing that his father was dead.” 

Yuan slowly sat down next to Kratos, he could feel the unhappiness drift off him in waves. “Now, why do you think that?” Yuan asked softly, feeling his heart break for his friend, who looked so unsure of himself Yuan almost wondered if that was really Kratos. “It’s just, after all the grief I have given Lloyd and his companions, I feel that he will try to avoid me at all costs or not even want anything to do with me. What will I do then Yuan? My life has just found it’s purpose again and now that purpose will disappear, for the second time, and this time, it’s all my fault...” Kratos trailed off.

Yuan looked down in silence. He never realised that Kratos really felt that strongly for Lloyd before. He always seemed indifferent towards his son. “You know, if you really feel like that, then you have to see Lloyd, you have to talk to him. Clear everything up. You know, he’ll probably want answers from you, when all of this is over.” Kratos looked over at Yuan.

He lowered his head, then raised it to look at Yuan. He smiled. “You know, you are right Yuan. I... thank you.” Yuan smiled at him, not pushing for what Kratos was originally going to say. Tossing his blue hair over his shoulder, he extended his hand towards Kratos, motioning him to stand. “We need to get you healed up Kratos,” Yuan said as Kratos took his arm, “then, once all of this is over, we can find Lloyd, and you can have a proper conversation with him.’”“Yes,’ Kratos smiled. 

“Lloyd, please be safe, I have... so much to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that it’s probably really bad but I’m just getting into the swing of things again so I’ll hopefully be posting better content soon. Also I’m sorry it’s really short but I promise better things are to come. Depending on my college workload, I might make a sequel where Kratos and Lloyd actually have this proper conversation. Thanks for reading!


End file.
